True Love
by twi-hearts
Summary: Nicole's Post- Breaking Dawn Story.
1. The Beginning

_**True Love: Chapter One – Return from Isle Esme **_

**Edward Cullen**

I got out of my Volvo with Bella. We were finally home from our second honeymoon on isle Esme. Renesmee ran into my arms and hugged me tightly, Jacob by her side. ''I missed you'' she said, as she hugged me.

We walked into the living room to find everyone waiting for us; they must have heard us pull up.

We got hugs and lots of _'I missed you's'_ from everyone. I missed Nessie a lot; it had been a long couple of weeks. _'So Edward'_ Alice thought ''Was it different from the last?'' she said teasingly. I just smiled at her, intent on not getting her involved in our personal life.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I was so happy my parents were back. It had been a long couple of weeks. ''Yes it was'' my Dad answered my unspoken thoughts. ''Did you have a good time?'' I asked out loud ''Yes we did'' he answered. ''Would you go back?'' ''I don't know we missed you so very much'' I smiled at that. I'm glad they had fun, but I'm also glad that they missed me.

I was thirsty so Mommy, Daddy and I went hunting while Jacob stayed at the cottage. Then we decided to go to the main house. Mommy and Daddy had just gotten back, so they wanted to catch up on everything that they had missed while they were gone. I did assure them that they didn't miss much, but they insisted on visiting anyway. I don't mind, I like spending time with my Aunts.

Later, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie went hunting. Shortly after they left Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went for a walk, saying that they would be back in a few hours. I don't know why, but then Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma decided to go out somewhere together, I forgot to ask where, I was paying too much attention to Mommy and Daddy, asking them about their trip.

Once they had all left it was just my parents and I which doesn't happen very often to be honest.

**Edward Cullen**

It was great to be back home again. Everyone went their own way tonight, so it ended up just being Bella, Nessie and I for the night. I'm glad; we missed Nessie so much, it feels great to finally be home again and to know that she is safe in out arms once again.

But I guess I couldn't escape my problems forever, one problem in particular, the situation with Jacob, He and Renesmee had a lot of alone time at the cottage while Bella and I were gone. Jacob of course loves my daughter thanks to the whole imprinting thing. I really needed to talk to him about that.

Jacob really does love her, I had to except that, but with the way his thoughts were going, he wasn't making that any easier. I think that now would be a good time to speak with him, because of Nessie's vampire hearing, I'd best do it while she is asleep.

''Well Jacob I'm sure you know why I am speaking to you'' I said softly, he would hear. ''Actually I don't'' he answered truthfully. ''Well your thoughts have been going places all day'' I said honestly. ''Oh that'' he answered, he seemed embarrassed. ''Well I can't control that and plus Renesmee is getting older, So, soon she will return the feelings''. I fought back a growl, but I couldn't help my grimace.

''I would like to speak with Bella first'' I explained.


	2. Gone

**Edward Cullen**

As soon as we arrived at the cottage I explained everything to Bella.

"Well now I see why Edward has been do tense lately" Bella explained.

"What do you think?'' I asked unsure of her answer.

"I think Renesmee is too young, and when she is old enough to make her own decisions she will decide" Bella answered thoughtfully.

"Alice get in here I know you're out there" I knew I'd heard something running. "What did you see?" Jacob asked speaking for the first time.

"Well first I saw Bella flip out and then I saw she agreed"

"Well looks like you were wrong shortie" Jacob responded.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I woke up only to find I was alone at the mansion. So I grabbed my cell phone and called my dad, he answered on the first ring

"Hello Ness you're awake?"

"Yes I am where are you?"

"Cottage"

"Do you want me to run over?" I asked.

"Sure run right over." He answered.

**Edward Cullen**

''She should be here by now'' I complained to Bella.

''Edward don't worry she'll be fine'' my wife tried to comfort me.

After ten minutes of waiting, Bella and I ran back to the mansion. That's one of the only places she could be. But of course, she wasn't there. Not that we even expected her to. So we ran through the woods hoping to catch her scent. But, came up empty.

_ Flashback_

**Renesmee Cullen**

I was running through the woods to my home when I smelled something strange.

"Hello Renesmee" I heard a husky voice say. _Uh oh_.

"Uhm, Hi" I said my voice unsure.

"You are to come with me"

That was when I realized it was Nahuel. He was beginning to really scare me, so I ran for it, hoping that my parents could catch my scent.

**Edward Cullen**

And then it hit us I couldn't even think. Until Bella pulled her shield

_'Edward we have to find her'_

_'Lets follow the scent and then Jacob can go back to Sam.'_

So Bella Jacob and I ran following Renesmee's Scent. All of a sudden the scent stopped. I didn't know who to call, Carlisle was at work, and Rosalie and Emmett were hunting. I took out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Alice, it's Renesmee… she's gone."

"That's impossible, she left here ten minutes ago. Then she disappeared. So I figured she was at the cottage with Jacob."

"No she's not, some meet us, bring Jasper with you."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

Bella, Jacob and I waited impatiently for Alice and Jasper to come.


End file.
